1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful cephalosporin compounds and processes for preparing them.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,412 and 3,790,565 which disclose 7-(.alpha.- or .beta.-substitutedbenzothienyl)acetamido or 7-(.alpha.- or .beta.-substitutedbenzothienyl)carboxamido cephalosporin derivatives. These references do not describe or suggest the compounds of this invention.